Days of Darkness
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: Collection Stories. When there's no Damsels in distress, no villains trying to destroy the city, and the only threat to the World is Global warming... The enemy that all heroes would have to face is the Great Evil call "School Life".
1. Manic Monday

**Author's Notes:** _Taking a slight change in atmosphere, now that the second season have started maybe attention would come back to this part of Fanfiction? Anyway, the following skits would involve the characters of To Aru series being placed in not so familiar scenarios. Out of character traits are a big "no-no", so I will try to stick as close as I can to the original works, if there's anything that feels off with the characters let me know. These writings may or may not contain elements of action, comedy, drama or romance._

* * *

**Pineapple Monday  
============**

Tsukuyomi Komoe, or Komoe-sensei as her students call her.

Famed as one of the legendary seven mysteries of Academy City, and number ten on the ranks of the most special-normal humans.

A girl- no, a _woman _shrouded in secrets and questions. Where did she come from? Why does she look so '_youthful',_ and is pink really her natural hair colour? Many rumors were created in an attempt for the people to answer those questions. Everything from how she was a top secret biochemical researcher working one a cure for aging for a super company but had inadvertently created a virus capable of mutating genes and reanimating the dead, to a young girl being traumatized by an accident so horrific that her brain refuses to produce growth hormones trapping her in a child like state forever, to a leprechaun.

...Yeah, the last one didn't make sense to most people either.

Regardless of her background, it's undeniable that Komoe-sensei is a popular teacher. Highly dedicated and passionate with her work, she has won the respect of not just her own students, but also from her peers. Anti-Skill often requested her expert opinions while dealing with their more 'imaginative' cases. Between her and the spartan-ish Yomikawa, many schools would sent their struggling students to this Certain High School for summer classes to be tutored. Komoe never makes her students do anything that she wouldn't like herself, choosing to coach them through encouragement rather than to use the stick, a method that may seem too 'soft' for some people but she always stuck to her convictions.

_It was a Monday, a day like any other day._

"Okay children, time to begin homeroom!" Komoe-sensei chirped. "I'll take attendances now, lets see..."

As she make her way down the familiar lists of her beloved student's names, one particular character stood out to her.

"Kamijou-chan?"

No reply, his desk was unoccupied as well.

Komoe sighed.

Kamijou Touma was by no means a bad child, he just tends to attract... Bad things.

"Where's Kamijou-chan?"

The girls giggled while the boys raged hard and soon the entire class exploded in a blazing inferno of speculations and expectations.

"Don't tell me he's found another one?"

"That Bastard...!"

"I wonder which girl it would be this time?"

"Your mom."

"Haha. Very funny... Excuse me, I need to make a call home!"

"I bet it's a twin-tailed-loli-maid-tsundere-ojousama!"

"How can you be a maid and a rich mistress at the same time?"

"Don't question the way the world works!"

"Maybe we should call Judgment..."

"Why? I'm sure he's not lost..."

"No, I'm worried for the girl..."

"Your mom's a classy lady."

Komoe-sensei sighed. In an attempt to get back on track she asked Tsuchimikado to call Kamijou to find out where he is.

"Hang on, he's texting me..." The mobile phone beeped in agreement. "It says... That he's nearby."

"How near-"

_**BOOOOMMMM!**_

As if answering her question, the ceiling right in front of her desk suddenly exploded in a shower of concrete, dust and a certain very large object collapses onto the floor. The completed unexpected explosion topples Komoe-sensei. Even the glass windows in the hallway are shaking from it. Slowly, she peeked over her desk to see what it was. In the midst of the dust and debris lies Kamijou Touma whose uniform was a mess, on top of him was an unbelievably cute voluptuous blond girl of unknown name, origin and nationality, barely clothed in dirty rags squeezing his arm in between her 'valley' like her life depended on it. Both of them had spiral eyes which suggest that they won't be conscious anytime soon.

Along with the couple that fell through the ceiling was... A pineapple. That too was of unknown name, origin and nationality.

A moment of silence passed as the class process what just happened.

Then Komoe-sensei spoke in a deadpan voice.

"Kamijou-chan, you're later for class again, I'm afraid you'll have to see me after school. Please go back to your seat now."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Fukiyose-chan?"

"Shouldn't we discuss about that first?" The class leader points at 'that'.

"Huh? Oh yeah Kami-yan, what's with the pineapple?" Aogami asked.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE CONCERN WITH? Am I the only one seeing a bare naked lady here?"

"What? Like this is the first time Kamijou has been found with a mysterious, half-dressed bishoujo of unknown origins.." A male student from the back scoffed while the girls giggled.

"You might say it's even expected of him!" One of the girls added.

"Yeah, remember Nozomi-chan from-"

"That was him? _K-Kamijou_ you bastard! How dare you raised her flag! She was my childhood friend!"

"I see Kamijou has expanded his horizon outside off Japan..."

"What's with this sudden character development? Where's the foreshadowing?"

"You may disagree with his methods, but you can't deny his results..."

"What happen to that Tokiwadai girl?"

"Himegami? You're strangely quiet... I mean _**quieter**_ than usual- Woah! What's with the black aura?"

"He always claim to be unlucky, yet some how-"

"What kind of love/comedy is this? There's no way these things happen in real life!"

"Still wondering about the pineapple..."

"Just so you guys know... I totally saw that one coming..."

"I say we neuter him!"

"Chemical? Radiological? Or do we whip out the cigar-cutter?"

"Keep a piece of it for further studies..."

"Go Fukiyose! You have our support!"

It took Komoe-sensei a good ten minutes to get the class back on track. And they never did find out about what happen to Kamijou Touma or his mysterious companion.

_Just another manic monday._

... Oh, and they never find out about the Pineapple either.

* * *

_**Chapter Two hints:**_

_1. Omelet Bread_  
_2. Riot Gear_  
_3. Delta Force_


	2. Food Fight

**Author's Notes:** _Here's a thought, everybody likes the sports festival, so why don't we see more large group Esper battles? One reason is because they're students, not soldiers. But that can't be right, students fight each other all the time, right?_

* * *

**Food Fight  
=======**

Lunch.

The only real peace that the students of a Certain High School can enjoy during the school week. Where friends congregate to share stories about their weekend, Teachers go for their smoke breaks while gossiping about their students behind their backs-

"But more importantly Kami-yan, it's a time where the protagonist meet the heroine on rooftops for their love meal! Lunch time is a vital flag raising event!"

That would be Aogami.

"Nya, it's more like a bridging event to tie in to a later flag scene! Imagine as you walk down the corridor minding your business when school idol-chan suddenly asked you to meet her after school. Anything can happen from there! Don't you agree Kami-yan?"

Tsuchimikado suddenly asked him.

"I thought it was always 'Imouto-chan' with you?"

"It is, the school idol just happens to be your little sister as well." Tsuchimikado slyly covering his tracks.

"Oh? Must be hard for your overachieving sister to look after a brother like you."

Outside the cafeteria stood a large crowd, flashes of light and thundering noises were coming from within.

"What's going on?" Touma questioned a bystander.

The student shook his head.

"Food Fight."

The Trios gulped.

At any other school, a Food Fight in the cafeteria during lunch time would fall under the category of '_Serious Annoyance_', but for a school filled with Espers capable of wielding the elements, a Food Fight at A Certain High school is nothing short of a small scale civil war. In fact the disciplinary council have set aside a sizable budget for riot-grade equipment and training for their members in the event that such an incident would break out.

Which seems to be relatively frequent, even after losing his memories, Kamijou Touma had experience three Food Fights in his school life.

This would be his fourth.

"The Student Council are calling it a [Code Blue], so we know it's a big one. Riot Force 1 to 6 have been mobilized, if they do not have the situation contained with twenty minutes, the Teachers would consent the use of CS gas before they themselves step in to contain it."

Most of the Teachers double as Anti-Skill members with SWAT background training and have enough experience in subduing the majority Esper students.

"I wonder what started the food fight?" Touma pondered out loud.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Tsuchimikado and Aogami roared. "They're using our lunch as ammunition!"

The truth of the matter is, the three of them are completely broke. For Touma, Index had consumed the better part of this week's food supply. For Tsuchimikado, Maika is away at some elite maid camp training. For Aogami-

...Actually, nobody knows anything about Aogami.

For those less fortunate people without any bento or couldn't afford to buy the more expense meals, they're left only with the option of buying bread and there's a very special bread sold in this canteen, the Students calls it the 'Omelet Bread'. Which is basically a Yakisoba Bread wrapped up in an omelet and the sauce is a closely guarded secret.

It's the cheapest best thing they could have.

"Kami-yan! The Code Blue was issued nearly eighteen minutes ago! We have less than two minutes before they gas the whole place!"

"I'm starting to think this meal isn't worth it!" Touma groaned loudly.

The three of them kicked open the door and was greeted with a bowl of flaming hot udon flying towards them.

Literally, it was on fire.

"AHHHHHH!" As they duck at the very last second.

Like a scene out of a war movie, there were motionless bodies, rice and noodles everywhere.

DONG KAKAKA! They're surrounded by some weird sound effects. This sound is caused by the aftershocks caused by the powers of the espers colliding with each other, which in turn causes the air to vibrate.

Seeing such an intense atmosphere, Touma exclaimed.

"What's with this intense setting! The canteen is transformed into an actual battleground?"

The telekinetic users flung chairs and utensils at each other at speeds of a professional baseball pitch, while others reinforce the structure of tables to be used as shields. The water espers conjured up scathing hot soup from the Ramen bowls to be used as projectiles while their Ice counterparts rained ice cubes down on their enemies. Telepaths relay enemy information to individual troops on the front lines. In the corner of one group, Touma could see a bunch of wind espers consolidating the pepper from the shakers into one massive black ball of doom, while a team of fire espers kept a steady hot temperature on their 'ammunition' as well as creating smoke screens to cover troop movement.

"If only they could actually work together like this all the time..."

"Kami-yan! There's no time to hesitate!"

"He's right! At this rate the omelet bread would be used as cannonballs!"

"I KNOW THAT! But what can I do? Don't tell me you want me to ran across that death valley- Oh shit...Guys? NO! I said NO!"

Aogami and Tsuchimikado looked at each other then nodded at the same time. They kicked Touma into the middle of the food fight before slamming the double doors shut behind them.

"ARGHH! YOU BASTARDS!"

Now that it's come down to this... Kamijou Touma was overwhelmed by several desires at that moment, and a fair share of them were killing intents directed at his two backstabbing friends. But mostly it was the shot of adrenaline as he narrowly dodged a barrage of fried Ebi being shot from a psychic machine gun coming from both sides. Then a black jet of unknown liquid came streaming towards him like an rocket, Touma instinctively blocked with his right hand. He felt a chill from the ice cold drink as the psychic energy controlling it dissipate and the liquid splash on the ground. The Water Esper responsible for that attack had an incredulous look on his face before a flying tray smashed right into it, knocking him out of the fight.

Although the hit damage is a lot less as compared to people like Railgun and Accelerator…scary things are still scary. Touma certainly wouldn't want to get hit by anything thrown by an esper.

Split in the middle of the room were members of the disciplinary and moral student council geared in light body armor and wielding polycarbonate shields as they try to subdue the students. They are supported by the more combat oriented Judgment members. As much as they tried, it doesn't seem like they could hold off the strangely determined force of trouble makers, it's only a matter of time before the Teachers step in.

And once again caught in the middle of another conflict is the spiky-haired boy, who just wants to have a peaceful meal before class starts.

Dashing through the mapo tofu attack and the curry rice bombardment, Touma make a beeline through the battlefield to reach the bread store on the other side of this culinary mayhem. Kamijo Touma clenches his right fist…And charges right into an enemy's base. With his current speed, he would have no problem crossing the distance in ten seconds flat. Kamijou, who's roaring, raises his right hand in front of him. On first glance, it looks like a silly act but his hand acts as a shield to negate the meat bun projectiles that had been fired in his direction. There were several close encounters where he had to slide and roll to avoid being crushed by falling furniture's. He leap over the table barricades and had taken the defenders by surprise.

They never expected anyone to be crazy enough to run towards them, the equivalent would be a scout charging recklessly into a machine gun nest.

With no time to waste, Touma ignores the small fries as they were not his objective, he needs to get to the bread vending machine. He could hear the students yelling behind him for back-up.

Three steps left. The distance between them is about to become zero.

There was boy looking surprised standing in front of the machine, Touma doesn't know if he's the leader of this 'camp', but anyone intending to use his lunch as a weapon must be taken out.

Even if he's completely take off guard, the boy fires his yakisoba bread without any hesitation.

"Take this—!"

Before he finished speaking, Kamijou's right fist has already punched away the front of the projectile. The destroyed bread fell to the ground lifelessly.

While still shocked, Kamijou takes another step forward. Two more steps left. The boy finds himself in a situation where he is unable to understand what's going on. The enemy is in front of her, yet he doesn't know what to do.

Touma on the other hand, did not hesitant as he knows what he must do.

Gathering all the strength and speed of his body into his right fist, Touma aims for the centre of the face. The shock from the impact reverberates from his tightly-clenched fist to his wrist, hand, and shoulder.

The same fist that had sent countless Espers and magicians sailing through the air, was far too much for a common student to handle as he crashes into the pile of bread from the force of the impact. Touma jumped into the air and caught one.

Waving the omelette bread in his hand, Kamijou Touma was overcome with ecstasy.

"YES! I DID IT-!"

_**BOOM!**_

Unfortunately, at the height of his celebration, several tactical CS riot control gas canisters were lobed into the room.

It didn't take long after that for the Anti-Skill teachers to storm the place to 'subdue' everyone.

Including one Kamijou Touma who now have to serve double detention.

* * *

**Chapter Three hints:**

_1. Challengers_  
_2. Student Dorm_  
_3. That Idiot_


	3. Unfair Treatment

**Author's Notes:** _Time for a change of perspective. After all, Academy City has more than one 'hero' protecting it's people. Oh, I want to apologize to a friend for borrowing one of her- I mean 'his' Original Character for this skit..._

* * *

**Unfair Treatment  
===========**

The end of a long day.

Misaka Mikoto stretched herself like a cat after a nap, even grade 'A' students have their limits. The last lesson was a double period on advance calculus, which had taken it's toll on her, all she feels like doing now is to return to the dorm, wash up, and change into some fresh clothes... Which unfortunately means just another set of uniforms.

It was a stupid rule that her school, the famous and respectable Tokiwadai Middle Girls School, had enforced. Students must wear the school attire at all times, save for very special circumstances. Mikoto can understand the reasoning behind it, but nevertheless the 'girl' in her occasionally wish that she could wear something other than the stiff and boring clothes every day of the week.

As she gathered her stuff together she wonders if Kuroko and the others would be interested in going out for dinner later on, but realized almost immediately that she had a special assignment to attend-

_"__Misaka-san..."_

Half way out of the door, Misaka Mikoto felt a nervous chill up her spine. Turning her slowly in the direction of the whisper, she saw a fellow Tokiwadai student peeking from behind the door of the next classroom. She couldn't get a good look at her face because it was half concealed by the door, but she could clearly make out her short hair and the accusing stare being shot in her direction, making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"_Y-Yes_? You are...?" Misaka politely asked.

The mysterious girl didn't reply her and just continued to glare back.

Misaka sweatdropped.

"_Ano_...?"

A few seconds had passed before the girl finally replied.

"Don't get too comfortable with..."

Then vanished behind the door.

Mikoto stared at it speechless.

_What was that about...? _She wondered.

Not knowing what to make of it, she decided to ignore the incident for now.

* * *

"Misaka-san, I see you're doing well..."

"_A-Ahh h-hmm_..." Misaka gulped.

On her way out of the school, Misaka Mikoto ran into another girl, this one with a greenish-black long hair. The Mysterious Girl Number 2 spoke like a true lady, sweet and polite, yet somehow Mikoto could sense a dark gloomy and depressing aura emitting from her.

"Whatever I owe you..." The girl smiled dangerously as she waved goodbye. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to pay it back in full..._Hohohoho_~"

"H-Heh sure, I guess..."

Utterly confused by her cryptic message, Mikoto quicken her pace as she left the compound.

* * *

"Well well, what do we have here..." The girl laughed haughtily. "Misaka Mikoto-sama, in the flash..."

"_Haah_..." Mikoto groaned.

Once again, the strangely popular Railgun found herself confronted by an unknown female wearing the Tokiwadai uniform. Mysterious Girl Number 3 had long pinkish-blond hair and a considerable bust size. Unlike the previous two girls, she clearly has the '_ojou-sama_' syndrome and adores the sound of her own voice. Mikoto spent the next few minutes trying to make sense of all that she had preached to her which includes the 'proper behavior of a lady', the 'proper behavior of a Tokiwadai student', the 'proper behavior of a Level 5', the 'proper behavior of a model citizen' etc. Now normally Mikoto would attempt diplomacy before resorting to electrifying justice, but after the mental work out she received from school, Mikoto wants nothing more than to be done with this day.

So she came up with the perfect solution, one that had worked countless times before (on her).

Misaka Mikoto scratched her head and said.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Her facial responds was quite satisfying to say the least.

* * *

Misaka dropped her bag in disbelief.

"Erm... Is there something I can help you-?"

Standing in front of the lobby of the Girl's Dorm was Mysterious Girl Number 4. She was quite pretty with a slender body, her most noticeable feature was a long brilliant red hair with she tied towards one side, as well as a pair of stunning blue eyes. Judging from the looks of things, she seem to have been waiting in that one spot for a very, very long time.

"Ano...?"

"_**HMPH**_!" The mysterious red-haired-side-tail girl stomped off angrily.

Ever since the final class had end, Misaka had been ambushed over and over again by people she cannot remember, that seem to have a grudge against her for whatever reason. That was the final straw as Misaka exploded, setting off a mini-EMP within the building.

"_**JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
**_

* * *

Back in her room, Mikoto unleashed her pent up frustration on her dorm mate Kuroko who had arrived back before her. Kuroko simply let her rant on and rant without saying a single word until she's done.

"Onee-sama, you really don't remember?"

"_**No I don't remember!"**_ Mikoto roared with fury. "_**Just who the hell do those people think I am?"**_

Her best friend sighed.

"That short brown hair girl outside your class is second year student Miyuki-san from the tea club. She challenged you to a duel two months ago remember?"

Mikoto blinked.

"She did? So what happened?"

"You used you electromagnetic shield to render her microwave attacks useless. She was sent to the nurse all charred and black like a puppy. She later swore revenge against you."

"Oh right..."

"That long hair girl that ran into you outside your class is Isurugi-san, a level 4 wind esper. She had also challenged you to a duel just two weeks after Miyuki-san. Her winds were measured to have gone up to 80mph, but all that was useless in the face of you Railgun. The moment you fired your coin, the force of the wind produced blasted away any thing she could conjure up."

"I-I did?"

"Yup, you made her cried for the whole day." Kuroko shook her head in disappointment.

"What? I don't remember-!"

"Then that arrogant big-bust girl must be Yuliana-san from the fencing club. She's also a Level 4 teleporter - though not as good as myself of course - After she heard of your reputation, she challenged you in front of the whole sports club association including track and field, Kendo, swimming... All of them."

"So eh... What happened?" Mikoto dreaded the answer.

"You humiliated her. You bombarded the entire stadium field and denied her any safe spot to teleport."

"...Humiliate?" She gulped.

"In front of the whole association, yes." The teleporter scratched her head. "I heard her boyfriend dumped her after that as well... Rumors I'm sure, no way that cow could ever get a boy-"

After living with Kuroko as her dorm mate, Mikoto more or less developed several countermeasures against teleporters and their tricks. Yuliana never stood a chance against her.

"And that finally the red-head you've met in downstairs was Keroko-san, I can't remember if she's an Esper that uses electricity or fire but-"

"**STOP**! Stop right there! I get the idea already!"

"Honestly Onee-sama, you should take more responsibility for the lives you've ruined forever in your conquest." Kuroko teased her.

"Hey don't make it sound so bad..." Mikoto protested. "You can't expect me to remember all the people I've-!"

"Even if you say so..." Kuroko smirked. "Kuroko can't help but notice that Onee-sama had showered, changed, and is getting ready to go out again... Say, doesn't that '_Older Boy_' that Onee-sama is **EXTREMELY **fond of happens to go shopping for groceries around this time? Oh my, aren't you suppose to be exhausted from school? Yet you still have the strength to go chasing after that boy?"

"Ahhhhh... Wait Kuroko-?" The girl panicked. "It's not like that! I'm-!"

"_Mah_ Onee-sama is too predictable! So, you've completely forgotten about the cute girls you have beaten, yet still memorized even the smallest of details of that boy? Aren't you quite the sinful woman Onee-sama?" Kuroko laughed haughtily. "Just what is so good about that boy that Onee-sama just can't get enough of him?"

Misaka Mikoto's face lit up like a Christmas tree then erupted in a pink cloud of embarrassment.

"**OH SHUT UP**!"

And stormed out the door.

* * *

**Chapter Four Hints:**

_1. Patrol_  
_2. Crane_  
_3. Reward_


	4. Crane Game

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry I'm late! Between Vanquish, Black Ops, Assassin's Creed and WoW, there were a lot of things bogging me down the last two weeks, but I'm back now! And now it's_ time for an usual partnership!Nothing serious of course, the heroine for today is none other than the adorable Uiharu-san! As for the 'hero' of this skit-

**ColinatorGX** – _How did you know? _

* * *

**Crane Game  
========**

"Shirai-san is a horrible person!"

Uiharu Kazari is a 1st year student attending Sakugawa Middle School. She's also a member of the Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee also known as [Judgment]. Together with her partner, Shirai Kuroko, they work hard to keep the city a safe place for all...

...Is what she would like to say, but for today she's the only one out on patrol. Shirai-san had something else to attend to after school and wouldn't be able to join her. Konori-sempai is enjoying her day off as well, which leaves just her to carry out patrols... During this time Uiharu came to understand three things.

Patrols are boring.

You'll be lucky if you ran into anything more than a lost child or a bunch of punks loitering around. Most citizens in a well developed city have better things to do. Which brings her to point number two.

Patrols are tiring.

When you walked around the same 4-5 blocks for the last two hours, you're really not in the mood for anytime exciting. In addition, should anything '_exciting_' actually happen, you'll have a '_not-so-exciting_' time later writing reports about it.

And three...

"Shirai-san is a very _terrible, evil, horrible, vile, bad, inhuman _person!" Little Uiharu lamented to the world, before checking to be sure that said person wasn't behind her.

Most people have this fantastic impression of a career in the security sector. That everyday is an exciting adventure, between a shoot out and a car chase, and living life on the edge. The truth is, 90% of the time your average police, civil defense, and military officer spent their time doing ridiculously boring work. This was no different for members of Academy City's security force, 90% of the time they are either out on patrols or in doors filing reports. And when they do go out on patrol, they don't usually get any more exciting than chasing kids home. Because the truth is, it's not everyday that a terrorist plot to destroy the city, or drug smugglers are ready to make a big buy. And even if they do 90% of the time they will be intercepted by Security Officers relatively easy, and mostly without even a fight.

Such is the miserable truth of reality.

Once in awhile there are incidents that require more 'effort' than your common armed robbery, those are the incidents that somehow make it seem like Anti-Skill or Judgment isn't doing their job. The public doesn't care about how many success you have, the media don't want to hear about cases being solved easily, but everybody loves to hear how Anti-skill lost to a giant monster baby.

In the first place, how many people expect to run into a giant monster baby on the street?

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Suddenly, loud shouting from around the corner snapped the flower girl out of her mental monologue. She couldn't make out the exact words but she's very certain when different vulgarities are being strung together in quick succession, very bad things tend to happen.

_Shirai-san always make fun of me! Calling me soft all the time! Now I'll show her that I can handle a case by myself!_

Fasten the green arm band on her sleeve, Uiharu fearlessly charged ahead.

"Stop! I'm with Judg-"

Suddenly, ten pairs of scary eyes turned and stared.

"_-eep!_?" Uiharu turned white.

Ten angry men stood in a row as they were surrounding a single teenage boy.

_To think they would gang up like that on one person... _Every survival instinct screamed her Uiharu to run but her feet remain rooted to the ground.

One of the thugs grinned.

"Hey who's the kid?"

"Did she said Judgment?"

"Get lost!"

"Yo I think she's about to cry!"

_I'm dead... I'm so dead... _Uiharu legs were shaking like jelly, she couldn't move them at all.

That why she was fortunate that a patrol of Anti-Skill adults just so happened to pass by the scene, the thugs quickly scattered before their antics attracted unnecessary attention. When the last of them left, Uiharu felt her final remaining strength leave her legs as she stumped to the ground.

"_Are you... Alright..._?" She asked the boy while still shaking from her encounter.

The white haired teenager had an irritated look on his face as he limped towards her on a cane built using Academy City advance technology.

"I'm the one who should be asking you- _what the hell was that crappy-assed performance_?" The boy shook his cane violently at her. "You chased them away before I could rip them apart! That's why I hate nosy Judgment people!"

Uiharu blinked in confusion.

"...eh?"

* * *

Uiharu continued to follow the strange grumpy boy around.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"But what if those bad people come back later to find you?" The girl protested innocently.

"ARGH! That's why I hate Judgment!"

Unfortunately for him, Uiharu seem determine to guard the crippled boy, who is attempting to outmaneuver her in his own very sad little way.

A cane, no matter what age and technology, cannot beat a pair of healthy legs.

As the strange albino boy rages and rants, Uiharu easy-going qualities allow her to block out any 'crude' words that he may employ.

_I wonder why he's so insistence of doing things himself... Gasp! Could it be that he is one of those shoujo manga characters that have an unstable relationship with his parent because he suffered from a disease that crippled him since childhood. Or maybe it's because he's unable to trust people because his rich parents have sheltered and protected him from society! But a horrifying incident took place that cause his once powerful family to lose all of their money and so he had been sent to Academy City as a final effort to- _

"Oi! Are you even listening to me? Don't tell me you've been conjuring your own lame-ass character development of me in your head?" The boy's complaint fell to deaf ears.

_That's right, it's not because he's mean, it's just that he feels insecure with people! that's why he's so bitter at the world!_

Apparently she has painted quite an elaborate and unnecessary picture of the situation.

"Why are you still following me?"

But first she needs to convince him to let her help him. Uiharu is familiar with these types of troubled individuals through experience (_manga_).

"Look do I have to beg you? What do you want from me? I'll do anything!"

Something lit up in her mind.

"REALLY?"

The crippled boy was slightly taken back by her immediate response.

"Yeah yeah what do you want?"

_Fufufu... I've got you now... We're in seventh mist... This is my territory... _

Without hesitation, the strange girl picked out a Crane Game machine in front of an arcade shop seemingly at random.

"If you win me that [Seviper] pushie I would leave you alone!" Uiharu challenged him. "Otherwise you have accept my help!"

"WHAT HELP? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The toy in question was a scrunched up black snake with several markings on the body like yellow hexagon that run from head to tail, small yellow bumps and various purple scar-like marks.

"You... Actually like these kind of things?"

"Yup! Isn't it adorable!"

Girls these days have strange taste.

"So if I win the god damn snake, you'll leave me alone?" The boy reaffirmed the agreement.

"Of course!" She replied aloofly.

The white-haired boy sighs as he realized he's being pushed around by the conditions of a mere girl who doesn't even look attractive nor have any sex appeal. He then seriously contemplate pulverizing her body into tiny pieces and then scattering them to the winds, but then remembered that she's from Judgment and that might complicate his life even further seeing as how he's living with a member of Anti-Skill... She might make him replace her!

The boy shuddered at that thought.

_Just get this over and done with._

He insert a coin into the game. The crane lifts up and he controls it with a joystick, he then estimates where would be the prime location for the crane claw to grab the toy snake. Once satisfied, he push the button to lower the crane and grabbed the toy by it's belly. Unfortunately the claws weren't able to secure the target and so it slipped out of the crane before it could even raise it.

The boy raised an eyebrow before inserting another coin to try again.

Same thing as before and it almost looked as if he was about to succeed, but at the last moment it fell out midway.

Once again his prey eluded him.

He popped a vein.

Tried as he might, the boy couldn't get the crane to lift the toy.

Uiharu was snickering to herself. She kept a little secret about this particular crane game machine from the crippled boy- This machine was one of the urban myths of Academy City, the _Impossible-to-win-even-if-you-throw-away-your-life Crane Game_ that was designed to be Esper proof to prevent any cheating. To this day no one had been able to win from this machine! It's shield by some mysterious technology to prevent Telekinesis and Teleportation, the circuits are so complex that not even the famed Railgun Misaka-san could crack it!

_With this, my victory is assured!_

Uiharu felt extremely confident, like a villain from a shounen manga she began to gloat at the hero's misfortune.

_"__Ha! What's wrong? Is that all you got? Just give it up already and accept defeat! Hohohoh...!"_

_***snapped!***_

That was the last straw.

The boy cracked his knuckles.

"Stand back."

His very form peacefully stood there three seconds before.

His hands were touching the side of his neck.

He *cricks* rings on his bone.

His thin fingers were touching a choker-type electrode - that control switch.

[Redirection] was activated.

Without warning, the Albino slammed the coin into the machine, the sudden and loud impact made Uiharu jumped. Throwing aside his high tech cane, he focus his unfathomable powers and it's entirety into the machine. He's an Esper who observes, calculates, and controls every vector in the world. Untouchable even when directly hit by a nuke, Academy City's strongest Level 5 reigns supreme.

_**"THINK YOU CAN MONKEY ME AROUND! THE NERVE OF YOU, NOBODY. FUCKS. WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

As he screams to the point where he can feel his throat burn, the surrounding people panicked and ran away. Uiharu was at a complete lost as to what is going on.

"I-i... It's just a game! You don't have to be so upset...!" She tried to calm him down.

_Applicable coordinate, approximate center of Seventh School District..._

_Gravitational forces accounted for..._

_Air pressure within the container- Accounted for..._

_Wind direction- Non-existence..._

_Wind speed- zero..._

_Applied force that crane can produce- Calculated..._

_Surface friction of the pincers- Measured..._

_Strongest grip point on target... Identified_

_X-plane 9.948378..._

_Y-dimension 22.133372..._

_Stabilizing platform..._

It's time.

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUU!**_"

"Waaahhhh! He's broken already! I-!"

*ding!*

Everything stopped.

Something fell through the bottom of the hatch, The boy coolly bended down to pick up his cane, and pulled out the toy from underneath.

"Is that all?"

He asked causally as he flicked off the control switch on the choker and toss it into her arms.

Uiharu looked overwhelmed by some kind of emotion.

The boy let out a long sigh.

"As we agreed, you'll go awa-"

Suddenly, the girl in front of them exploded with the energy of a small bomb.

"**THAT WAS** **SO COOL!**"

"...Huh?"

Uiharu stared at him with blindly eyes of admiration.

**_"That's the first time anyone has won from that machine! How did you do it? Don't tell me that's your esper ability!"_**

The boy tensed up, fearing that his identity might be revealed.

**_"...The power to win Crane games! That's an awesome ability!"_**

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT MY POWER!"

It seems that Uiharu had her '_limit removed_', whenever she gets like this, very few people can stop her.

"We had a deal! Get lost alrea-!" The boy tried to push her away but failed miserably.

"_Nei_, could you get for me the Arboc plushie as well? Oh! Ekans' one looks good as well! Please please? How about the-!"

**"ARGH! THAT'S WHY I HATE JUDGMENT!"**

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't until much... _**MUCH**_ later did Uiharu finally leave.

* * *

_The End._

_**P.S -** During the Railgun OVA, I was reminded that Uiharu has a thing for snakes._


	5. Darkness Special

**Author's Note:** _Today's skit is a special fourth wall breaker involving/referencing characters from outside the world of To Aru. I'm thinking of doing one of these specials every five chapters... I know how out-of-control fourth wall stories can be, so give me some tips if anything went wrong._

_ Chronologically, this takes places about __**ten weeks ago**__, Kamijou Touma would be taking point on this one._

_Try to identify the series **=)**_

* * *

**Darkness Special  
============**

Just outside the studio...

"Kamijou-sempai!"

Touma turned his head in the direction of the voice calling out to him. The owner was a young man, roughly around the same age and height as himself, with long dark fringes obscuring his eyes and two-thirds of his upper face. He wore a brown designers' shirt with darker cargo pants. Kamijou Touma had seen him before, they had met just a few weeks back.

"Oh, you're the new guy, Morino huh? Good work with your series!"

**Morino Ryoushi** – _New Guy_.

Touma remembered when he was the new guy around. But this guy... Morino... Was kind of a wuss initially. He was in love with a girl, and because of his weird phobia, somehow he decided to stalk her for extended periods at a time. Touma, having experience with stalkers before (_Fake Mitsuki_), decided to set him straight before things start to get _really _weird. But mostly it was just the fight scenes which he needed counseling.

"It's all thanks to your advice and help I was able to do well."

"Hahah, don't say that... It's your feelings for her that made it possible right?"

A cheesy line no doubt, but some people work with cheesy.

In a way this guy is similar to Touma, both of them require a certain stimulus to help them perform, in Morino's case, it's girls. For Kamijou's case-

"Well compared to Kamijou-sempai, saving one girl is already hard enough for me... I really had to give it my all!"

Kamijou Touma sighed.

"Does it look like I got it easy? Falling off a building, being beaten within an inch of my life, brain damage, severed arm, beaten within an inch of my life part two, surviving a collapsing tunnel... At least you manage to stay out of emergency care..."

The new guy laughed guiltily.

"Well, to be honest..."

Raised eyebrows.

"Wait a minute... Are you thinking that if you had gotten yourself hurt badly enough, Ookami-san would have to take care of you during your time in the ward?"

"WAHHH! Not so loud!"

"Sigh, take it from me- It's all a fantasy, those things don't happen in real life. Girls just don't drop by to bring food for you, help you change, or give you any special 'service'. It just doesn't happen... And even if they do, you'll either be so in pain that you can't feel anything, or you be pumped full of drugs that you'll still can't enjoy anything... So considered this your illusion being destroyed."

"...R-Right."

Harsh, but better than giving him false hope.

After a while, Morino seemed like he wants to change the topic, and says,

"But really, I'm surprise to see you back so soon!"

Kamijou Touma blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

After checking that no one else is listening, Morino leaned in and whispered.

"Well, I thought that after so long... Well everybody thought that... _you know_, it would be Sakai-sempai's turn again."

Touma scratched his head trying to recall where he had heard that name before.

"_Sakai_? Oh that guy... Well, I don't see him around to often, with my right hand's ability and all... Me and him don't really get along too well."

Indeed, the boy- or rather the entity known as Sakai Yuuji is complicating by his standards. Suffice to say he's not really a living human, but a form of supernatural being which means any contact with Touma has a high chance of being fatal.

"I see... Must be hard on him... Being put on the shelf for so long..."

"Kinda feel bad for that guy myself... He didn't really do much for his OVA either."

They nodded solemnly.

"And the recent original material was still..."

"Ah well at least he got it better than that other guy..."

"...Other guy?"

"You know... That one... Three seasons? Didn't do so well? Veer away from the original source? Too much fanservice? Each getting progressively worse?"

"OH, you mean _Hiraga_-"

"SHHHH! They don't like to hear people talk about it anymore around here..."

"Oh I'm sorry..."

Both sides remained silent. The tension is like thin yet sharp threads that are tied all over the place, as if they'll break when there's even the slightest movement, like breathing.

Morino decided to change the topic again,

"But Kamijou-sempai, congratulations on getting a second season!"

Unfortunately this seem to have to reverse effect he was looking for...

"_Congratulations huh_... Can't we just have another Railgun instead? At least then I can avoid visiting the ER every other week..."

"Eheh..." The other boy gulped.

"...And their requests have been getting out of hand recently! '_Kamijou-san, we need you to fight against 250 battle nuns... Kamijou-san we've decided against using a magnetic staircase, please run using your own strength... Kamijou-san just hang in there, just four more fanservice scenes... Kamijou-san, how familiar are you with the Italian language?'_ _**WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? OI I'M STILL HUMAN RIGHT? THE STORY HASN'T CHANGED IN SIX MONTHS RIGHT?**_"

Apparently he has a lot of pent up frustration.

"W-Well, at least they got Accelerator-san to help out right?"

Touma frowned in confusion.

"...What are you talking about? Since when was Accelerator on the show?"

"Huh, you mean you've never seen him?"

"Not since I last beat him, I always thought he moved on to another series."

For some reason, the staff never put Kamijou Touma and Accelerator in the same place at the same time no matter which show, so neither characters ever knew about each other's responsibilities until the last minute.

The two boys exchanged their goodbyes and went separate ways. It wasn't long before the spiky-one's phone started ringing.

"Kyousuke? What is... I keep telling you it's doesn't work on that kind of illusion! I-"

* * *

_The End._

_**P.S -** I really like the crossover commercials they did for OreImo and Index2 **=D **_

**Chapter Six hints:**

_1. Baseball Bat_  
_2. Anti-Skill_  
_3. Information Broker_


	6. Break Entry

**Author's Notes:** _A more action pack skit for today involving Tsuchimikado doing what he should have been doing for most of the series- Spy work. Here's a glimpse at a typical night life for Tsuchimikado and his associates._

_I'll be using an Original Character I've created as his back-up. Like Tsuchimikado, he's an ex-spy. Unlike him however, this character has no background in Magic._

_(Oh yeah, the series reference from the last skit was **Ookami**, **Shana**, **Zero no Tsukaima**, and** Ore no Imouto** from this season in that order.)_

* * *

**Break Entry  
========**

"Wait, so you're telling me you've actually met with James Bond?"

"_Nya_, I said I met with a "_**James Bond**_", it's one name for many people..."

"Still... It's James Bond! With the car and everything?"

"_Aston Martin DBS V12_, that new one _nya_..."

As an agent for the English based _Necessarius_, Tsuchimikado occasionally had to deal with other branches of the British government, that includes the Secret Intelligence Service or more commonly known as '**MI6**'. These days while on stake outs, he shares his _'old war stories' _with the other members of Academy City's secret world.

"...Although the director of the real MI6 is known as "C", nominally for "chief" but it's actually the result of the first director, Sir Mansfield Smith-Cumming, signing his documents with the last initial of his name, in green ink."

"So it's not 'M'?"

"Nope... But she does look a bit like _Judi Dench_."

A little back story for what's going on. Tsuchimikado and his fellow ex-spook have been staking out an old residential building just outside of District 3, which houses a number of authorized outsiders... As well as fancy hotels with private pools. So why would three perfectly well dressed gentlemen choose to stay in a rundown place like this? Because it's a good way to stay off the grid.

It would work... If they weren't in Academy City.

"It's time."

The fine young man beside Tsuchimikado is another former spy much like himself. At a rough age of 16-ish with dark blue hair with long fringes and equally colored eyes, Arisato had build quite a reputation for his work around Asian countries, but he was most infamous for a certain operation that when down in China. A very unfortunate result which cost him his career as a freelance spook. After he was blacklisted by his agency, restored to hiding out in Academy City to escape his enemies and generally another he had pissed off.

And now he freelances for the Board of Directors.

"It is? Well, let's go then."

Tsuchimikado grinned mischievously as he picked up his weapon of choice- A wooden baseball bat.

He was about to walk up the back door when Arisato stopped him.

"What are you doing? You're the one with self regenerating powers so you should take the front door! I have no intention of dying from acute lead poisoning you know."

Tsuchimikado rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but that means I get to use the explosives nya!"

Whenever possible, it's best to avoid charging in to a room full of angry guys with guns. But if going in is your only option you choose the best place to stage an ambush. Lock n' load, and get your enemies to come to you.

Arisato went around the back to an open window and took out an aluminum foil wrapping. Military grade stun grenades aren't exactly affordable on a student's allowance, plus Anti-Skill has been cleaning up the city of illegal weapons trade making supply hard to come by. So him came up with alternatives. Ingredients from the local pharmacy mixed with aluminum foil powdered in a coffee grinder will make a serviceable flash grenade that would stun anyone for a good twenty feet.

Tsuchimikado sneaked up to the front door and took out a homemade shape-charge they had prepared beforehand using construction detcord coiled around a solid steel plate. He had also added a little ingredient 'X' into the formula just to liven up the party.

"...3...2...1...Go."

Arisato lit the silverish wrapping and toss it into the back room.

If you can't get through a door without attracting attention, then the next best thing is to attract a lot of attention.

The thunderous bang and shouting of blinded men that followed signaled Tsuchimikado to really get this party started.

Police breaching techniques generally involves removing a door by it's hinges, or knocking it open with a battering ram.

_Military_ breaching techniques on the other hand, are more aggressive. They don't just try to get by the door-

They use it as a _weapon_.

**BOOM!**

The door flew like a missile and smashed into the unfortunate guy standing in it's way, breaking several ribs rending him unconscious. At the same time Arisato came charging in from the back armed with your average 12 gauge shotgun.

**Bam!** The first guy went down wouldn't even realizing what was going on.

Lucky for him, Arisato used a bean-bag round, it wouldn't kill him, but the pain would be so intense that he wouldn't get up for a while.

At the same time out front, Tsuchimikado still had two men standing.

Armed with a simple wooden bat, the ex-spy didn't hesitate jabbing the first guy in the gut with it, swing around and hit the second guy in his right knee, then went back to the first guy who was now leaned over and kicked him in face, and finally finishing of the second guy with a well place swing to the back.

On the ground, Tsuchimikado kicked him again for good measure.

"Welcome to Academy City, asshole."

* * *

While Tsuchimikado is busy cable-tying and gagging the three unconscious men, Arisato begin searching the house, his unusual esper ability make him the best operative for finding hidden secret places. Most people would think that the first place to look is the safe or the closet, but when you search a professional's room, you don't waste time checking the safe. You have to assume they're as creative as you are at hiding things...

...And some times they're not.

"Did you know that the fridge is one of the most frequently used hiding places? It's almost embarrassing."

Arisato pulled out a small back laptop and placed it on the desk and powered it up.

A few minutes of loading, file searching and decrypting later...

"Okay here we go..."

Tsuchimikado pushed up his shades.

"This was the data they've stolen from the 23th district."

The screen shows a map of Asia and Australia with dark lines crisscrossing all over the place like pick-up-sticks, with clusters concentrating over parts of Hong Kong, Taipei, Bangkok, Singapore, Seri Begawan, Sidney and other major cities.

"Six weeks of flight plan for everything coming in and out of Academy City... The kind of stuff that gets people killed."

But that level of information would have been suffice to get Anti-Skill to settle it, there's a special reason why the Board of Directors hired Arisato and Tsuchimikado as well.

"Now, every day's the same, except...For this day."

He pushed a key.

"_Jackpot_."

There on the screen was the same map but with an obvious difference, unlike the mess clumps of lines covering the entire picture from before, all the flight routes coming in from the west had been averted away- Creating a huge open space free for a single flight to come through to Academy City.

"Someone needed a wide berth..."

"Yeah that's not something that Academy City could just do on their own... You get that when it's mandated by the Japanese government. This is some serious black flight here, whatever was on that plane, Academy City didn't want to take any chances and I bet you that's what this was all really about."

A piece of classified data that the two spies needed to recover before law enforcement personnel arrive.

Speaking of which...

"We got company..."

Breaking the moment was the sound of sirens shrieking into the alley followed by heavy boots and black metal.

"About twenty personnel armed with tactical gear... Shit, _Anti-Skill_."

As a rule spies don't like dealing with cops, covert ops are illegal by definition.

If they were legal, they wouldn't need to be _covert_.

"We got to get out of here NOW... Before they have this place surrounded."

Tsuchimikado was about to destroy the data when something caught his eyes.

"Hang on a second... Oh shit-"

"Oi! What are you doing?"

He checked the flight number. Then double checked it again.

There was no mistake, he knew this plane.

The North American X-15 research plane, capable of going up to speeds of 7000 km per hour, faster than a bullet...

...The same plane that had flown in a certain spiky haired boy and his female companion back from Europe within an hour.

Kamijou Touma – His best friend and classmate, who was not involved in this secret world of espionage, was being marked by an unknown individual or organization.

Arisato quickly put up the front door and barricade it with anything he could find before pressing himself against the wall with an adjacent window facing the approaching tactical entry team.

"We need to go _**now**_!"

"I just need one minute!"

"_**Nothing takes one minute!**_"

Arisato pulled out his pump-action shotgun and cocked it. Getting into a shootout with Anti-Skill is a horrible idea, but in the worst case scenario the sound of gunshots might stop their advance for awhile, but the trade off is that when they're prepared, they'll come back at you harder than before.

He needed to find out who had hired these men, an address, or a phone number, anything would do! This was his only chance to stop them, after that who knows what they would do next?

And suddenly... There it was, right in front of him. A name at the end of an email that had arrived just five minutes before they hit the place. The people didn't even had time to delete it. It wasn't even a real name, just some alias used on the web. But he knew that name, he had seen it before, hell he had even spoke to the guy in person.

[KANRA]

It was the screen name that belonged to a freelance Information Broker.

_Orihara Izaya._

Tsuchimikado doubt that the man actually knew what or who was on that plane, nor did he really wanted to do anything with it. For all he know Izaya could have just been curious or bored... But then at the same time, who knows what kind of people might pay him for this type of sensitive information. It's certainly not the kind of people that goes around rescuing puppies and sick children. And if there's someone out there targeting Kamijou Touma...

The former magician felt a dark rage boiling inside of him.

Nobody messes with his friends.

_"**Motoharu**, in about twenty second all hell and fury is going to rain down upon us and there's not going to be a big enough umbrella to cover for us **WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW**!"_

With the push of a button, Tsuchimikado destroyed the classified materials.

He got what he needed.

"Let's go."

Tsuchimikado came prepared for this scenario, and pulled out a small lunchbox with a cake of C4 wired to a remote detonator inside.

When a trained team is advancing on your position, sneaking away is usually impossible.

Your best bet is to give them something else to worry about.

Tsuchimikado smashed the window open with his bat and flunk the box out of it.

_Crash!_

"_What was that?"_

"_Something that came out of the window!"_

"_Everybody back up!_

**BOOM!**

The two boys ran like hell out the back door just before remotely detonating it. Stopping Anti-Skill dead in their tracks.

Nobody got hurt, and it brought the boys enough time to escape the net.

* * *

_(Kanra is online)_

**KANRA:** HELLLOOOOOO! GUYS! Hmm? Nobody's online? I'm so lonely...

_(Momoto is online)_

**MOMOTO:** Hello Kanra-san =D

**KANRA:** Momo-san! It's been so long still we last chat! Where have you been?

**MOMOTO:** Nya, between school and my part-time job, there hasn't been a lot of free time to play around sadly.

**KANRA:** Mah, don't stress yourself out too much! Studying and Working are important, but you mustn't forget to have fun and relax once in awhile!

**MOMOTO:** Kanra-san is the master when it comes to having fun.

**KANRA:** lol =D

**MOMOTO:** ...Btw, I heard that there was an incident at the airport the other day. Someone manage to break into their office... Scary isn't it?

**KANRA:** Mah mah, I hope nothing important was missing right? I shouldn't think what would happen if some mischievous people were to get their hands on something like that- It would be awful wouldn't it, Momo-san?

**MOMOTO:** ...

**KANRA:** What's wrong? To remain silent while I'm talking with you-

There's no response from the screen until a private message arrived.

_[You listen to me you slimy son-of-a-bitch, I should do the world a favor and put you down for good... But I might need to hire you again so instead of a bullet I'll leave you with words of wisdom- Ignorance is bliss my friend. Don't go burdening yourself with these secrets of scary people... _

_...Where I'm from, there be monsters here.]_

_(Momoto is offline)_

"Heh, indeed..."

The man named Orihara Izaya smirked as he spins around.

Below him the city of Ikebukuro buzzed with life and lights.

_"...Compared to my city, yours is a den full of scary monsters!"_


End file.
